un mes para el amor
by Psicodelii
Summary: Edward Cullen, sexy y amado por todas pero con un oscuro secreto que trata que no salga a la luz ni le impida seguir viviendo. Cansado de que solo las mujeres lo busquen por su dinero decide viajar y hacerse pasar por un chico de clase media y es en Londres donde la conoce a ella. aunque tiene que darse prisa, el lapso de un mes parece poco tiempo para enamorar a un corazón roto.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a las grandes escritoras "S. Meyer y E. L. James"**

 **0000**

 **Rate: M por futuros lemons**

 **Tiene algo de Crossovers** **…** **despu** **é** **s de la mitad de la historia incluyo a otros personajes por eso el** **"** **algo** **"**

 **000**

 **Hola a todas** **…** **quiero disculparme de antemano por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo** **…** **por haber dejado historias inconclusas** **…** **y por no haber continuado algunos O.S. tengo una excusa valida, estoy embarazada y es un embarazo riesgoso as** **í** **que debo estar en cama la mayor** **í** **a del tiempo** **…** **adem** **á** **s, por si fuera poco mi teefono se ali** **ó** **con mi computadora borr** **á** **ndome cada archivo en las memorias y tuve que rehacer documentos, algunos los pude reescribir, otros lamentablemente quedaran en el olvido.**

 **En fin** **…**

 **No quiero extenderme, solo estoy volviendo a FF ahora que puedo estar lejos de la cama por mas tiempo y porque pas** **é** **un buen rato escribiendo una nueva historia que me gustar** **í** **a compartir, espero sea de su agrado y no me odien por las otras historias inconclusas que he dejado, prometo que las voy a terminar.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, gracias por pasarse y leer.**

 **Enjoy**

 **000**

 **PROLOGO.**

 **Edward Cullen, es un hombre exitoso, amable, sexy y amado por todas las mujeres, pero con un oscuro secreto que trata por todos los medios que no salga a la luz ni le impida seguir viviendo. Cansado de que solo las mujeres lo quieran y lo busquen por su dinero decide viajar a Londres y hacerse pasar por un chico de clase media.**

 **Ah** **í** **se encuentra con una hermosa chica, a la que le han roto de una manera muy cruel el coraz** **ó** **n y se ha jurado a s** **í** **misma jam** **á** **s volver a amar, debido a eso es incre** **í** **blemente inmune a los encantos Cullen.**

 **Edward har** **á** **todo lo que est** **é** **a su alcance para conquistar a esa hermosa chica de ojos chocolate, aunque tiene que darse prisa, el lapso de un mes parece poco tiempo para enamorar a un coraz** **ó** **n roto. Adem** **á** **s** **…** **quien dijo que para enamorar a alguien se necesita estar siempre sobre esa persona? A veces darse por vencido tambi** **é** **n cuenta como t** **á** **ctica. La pregunta es simple** **…**

 **Se dejara conquistar o lo dejara con las ganas de saber que por primera vez en su vida una mujer no cayo rendida a sus pies?**

 **000**

 **UN MES PARA EL AMOR**

 **000**

Papeles, papeles y más papeles. Esto es un caos. Los contratos se me acumulan, por qué mierda se me acumulan? Si paso todo el maldito día trabajando. Por lo menos la producción está estable, solo necito cambiar unas cuantas maquinas, pero eso es lo de menos, ya están siendo probadas y... Levanté la cabeza al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, salí de mi revoltillo de pensamientos rápidamente, a lo mejor por eso a veces me retrasaba, era más lo que pensaba que lo que trabajaba, un día de estos pararé en loco.

-Adelante! - alcé un poco la voz.

-Edward, te está buscando Ángela - me dijo mi Asistente Personal.

-gracias, Magie, dile que pase - le sonreí y ella salió de la oficina con un asentimiento, 10 segundos después entró Ángela en un mini vestido, mucho maquillaje y la sonrisa del wasón. **"Bonito el d** **í** **a para acabar as** **í** **"** pensé desganado.

-hola, Eddy precioso - chilló acercándose a mí y dándome un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Hola, Ángela - murmuré - que haces aquí? - ella sabía muy bien que odiaba que me visitaran al trabajo, se supone que mientras estoy trabajando no me deben molestar.

-vine a preguntarte algo muy importante, bebé - contestó haciendo un pequeño puchero

-que será eso que es muy importante para molestarme en el trabajo? - pregunte sarcásticamente mientras centraba mi vista en el contrato Masie, algo no me cuadraba en este contrato, tenía demasiadas clausulas abiertas, demasiado entrelineas, tengo que decirle a Garrett que...

-amor, mírame - Dejé mis pensamientos de lado, ya molesto levante la mirada dejando bruscamente el bolígrafo en el escritorio y la miré enarcando una ceja. - qué color te gusta más? - levantó un pedazo de tela rosa y otro amarillo **"como odio esos colores"**

-ninguno, Ángela. Para que quieres saber? - pregunté bruscamente

-para la decoración de las mesas, tontito - sonrió como el gato rizón.

-mesas de que, Ángela? De que hablas? - me tenía exasperado. La jaqueca que hasta hace unos minutos no estaba molestándome, ahora está taladrando mis sienes gracias a ella.

-para la recepción de la boda! – exclamó feliz

-y quien se va a casar? – pregunté confundido

-nosotros, amor. Tu madre me dio la idea. Nos casamos en un mes

-QUE? - grité levantándome de la silla. - ESTAS LOCA? NO ME VOY A CASAR. - esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Ya Esme se había excedido con esto.

-Eddy, pero... Tú me amas y yo también te amo. Debemos casarnos! - exclamó feliz

-TU NO ME AMAS, AMAS MI MALDITO DINERO - grité desesperado. Tomé el puente de mi nariz con ambos dedos y respiré – Vete, Ángela, ahora mismo.

-Eddy, pero...

-AHORA! - grité, ella salió llorando y llame a mi AP - Magie?

-si, Edward? - me miro preocupada cuando entró a la oficina. Ella ya tenía cinco años trabajando para mí y se había vuelto mi mejor amiga y confidente.

-tengo que ir a hablar con Esme. Vuelvo en un rato si? Esto de querer a Ángela en la familia me está volviendo loco.

-Claro, Edd, ve tranquilo. Yo me ocupo.

Salí de la empresa, me monte en mi volvo y conduje rápidamente hasta la casa de mis padres. Vivir en New York era algo estrépito, mucho caos y congestión, preferiría vivir en un campo o en un pueblo. Pero Esme odia los lugares apartados y más si hay más naturaleza que otra cosa. Mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, son los padres más perfectos que existen, claro excepto cuando mi madre quiere conseguirme una esposa a toda costa! Ellos sacaron adelante la empresa que yo manejo ahora.

Una ferrominera de alto calibre a nivel mundial, que han manejado desde jóvenes como herencia. El abuelo Cullen se la dejo a su único hijo.

Por otro lado, mi hermana, Alice. No le gusta ni pisar la empresa. Es una temperamental adicta a la moda. Tiene 28 años y es diseñadora en Londres. Viene cada mes a visitar a nuestros padres. Yo por mi parte tengo 30 años, soy uno de los hombres más exitosos y buscados por las mujeres y me quedare solo, moriré a los 70 años soltero y sin un amor sincero.

Aparque frente a la mansión Cullen y sin tocar la puerta entré, ya estaba bastante harto de que mi madre quiera arreglarme una boda con cada chica de sociedad que parezca frente a ella.

-MADRE! - grité cuando entre a la casa.

-hola, hijo mío - salió mi padre de la cocina con una genuina sonrisa, pero al ver mi cara frunció el ceño - que hizo mi loca esposa ahora?

-papá, como es posible que le haya dado luz verde a Ángela para organizar una boda? Sin siquiera decirme! Tu mujer está loca!- bramé casi gritando.

-ya sabes cómo es ella hijo. Es difícil cambiar a tu madre.

-pero no es justo, padre, el día que yo lo considere, me casare. De lo contrario no.

-deja de decir sandeces - entro mi madre por la puerta con unas bolsas - ya tienes 30 años y necesitas una esposa. Quiero nietos, hijo! - exclamó soltando las bolsas en la cocina.

-y te los daré a su tiempo, o espera por Alice. No me presiones a un casamiento sin amor.

-pero si no te presiono, jamás te casarías y Ángela es una preciosa chi...

-Madre! - la corté - ya basta, no me casare con Ángela. Yo buscare a alguien que me quiera a mi, y no a mi dinero. - camine hacia la puerta - y por si no lo sabias ella me quiere es por el dinero.

-HIJO - grito siguiéndome. Me pare y me gire a mirarla - lo siento, si? Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-y lo soy madre. – suspiré derrotado, jamás podría enojarme con ella.

-pero quiero que tengas una familia y Ángela sería ideal.

-no lo es, madre! Yo buscare a alguien más, a su tiempo.

-No! Nada de a su tiempo. Tiene que ser ahora. Voy a morir pronto y no veré a mis nietos.

-madre, no vas a morir. Apenas tienes 55. Que hago para que me entiendas?

-te lo pondré así. Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?

-Esme no creo que sea una buena idea - dijo Carlisle detrás de ella.

-si lo es. Apostamos, hijo? - sonrió.

-Bien - la mire seriamente - que quieres apostar madre?

-si no encuentras a una mujer, quien sea de quien estés **"enamorado"** y ella esté **"enamorada de ti"** y no de tu dinero - hizo comillas al final - te casaras con Ángela.

-ok. Perfecto. Empezare la próxima semana con mi búsqueda de la mujer que te dará los más bellos nietos y me amara sin importar mi dinero.

-oh, que romántico, hijo! - dijo mi madre sonriendo - pero no te queda mucho tiempo. Tienes hasta que Ángela termine los preparativos de la boda.

-un mes? - exclamé - un mes para encontrar a una mujer que me ame?

-no será difícil - dijo como si nada.

-estás loca, madre - murmuré. - un mes no es suficiente!

-si lo es. Para el amor basta un día. Así nos enamoramos tu padre y yo.

-Bien! - exclamé - será un mes. Pero haré mis propias reglas para conseguirla.

-has lo que quieras mi niño, pero tienes un mes. Y no me interpondré cuando la vea.

-bien! - suspiré - nos vemos en un mes - le di un beso a mi madre y otro a mi padre y me monte en mi auto.

Si ella quería que consiguiera a la mujer de mi vida, pues la iba a conseguir, claro que tengo que hacer que no se enamoré de mi dinero sino de mí. Pero como hacer si toda mujer en este maldito país conoce al **"Empresario m** **á** **s joven y sexy de am** **é** **rica"** dicho por la revista Cosmo y Boss. Y todas se acercaran por la fama y el dinero.

-lo tengo - saqué el teléfono y llame a Magie

-si, Edward?

-Magie, prepara el Jet, necesito ir a Londres ahora mismo.

-preparándose!

-bien, avísale a Alice que iré a visitarla. Salgo en dos horas. Que necesito verla y que es de vida o muerte.

-claro Edward, enseguida - corte la llamada y me dirigí a mi casa a hacer las maletas.

Si mi madre quería una nuera que me ame y que le dé nietos, pues, eso tendrá. Como que me llamo Edward Cullen, esa mujer aparecerá.

 **000**

 **Yolo..!**

 **Bien, aqu** **í** **les dejo el primer cap** **í** **tulo, espero les haya gustado o llamado la atenci** **ó** **n al menos, es una historia de** **…** **alrededor de veinte cap** **í** **tulos, a** **ú** **n no he dividido la historia y tengo que iría editando a medida que voy separ** **á** **ndola por cap** **í** **tulos.**

 **Que puedo decir, soy mi propia Beta, jeje**

 **Bueno, nos veremos en un pr** **ó** **ximo cap** **í** **tulo, espero saber sus opiniones, si les gusta ya saben que hacer** **…** **un follow aqu** **í…** **un favorito all** **á…** **un Rw acull** **á** **. Jejeje**

 **Bien, gracias por pasarse, hasta el pr** **ó** **ximo cap** **í** **tulo.**

 **Kiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Meyer... la historia es solo mía.**

 **.**

 **quiero disculparme por tardar en subir este capitulo pero me he visto un poco mal con el embarazo pero bueno, aquí estoy y de antemano les pido disculpa por errores de ortografía... ni siquiera he beteado el cap pero quería cumplir con ustedes... el próximo tardaré en subirlo menos tiempo y estará a tiempo.**

 **bien... espero les guste :)**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

 **Un mes para el amor**

 **0000000000000000000000000**

-Edward! - exclamo la enana al verme entrar en su oficina.

-Alice, hermanita. Que gusto verte - me acerque hasta ella y la abrace efusivamente

-te extrañe mucho grandote. Ahora dime, que te hizo nuestra querida madre que decidiste huir - me soltó un poco y me miro inquisitoriamente.

-como sabes que mama me hizo algo? - le pregunte sonriente.

-vamos Edward, fue la razón de que me mudara al otro lado del mundo lejos de ella.

-cierto, bueno, quiere casarme con Ángela - suspire pesadamente.

-QUE? CON ESA ARPIA? MAMA SE VOLVIO LOCA? - grito histérica.

-Tranquila Alice. Hice una apuesta con ella.

-que apuesta? - me miro entre cerrando los ojos

-tengo que encontrar una mujer que me ame y me quiera no por mi dinero - hice una mueca con la boca y ella sonrió

-será fácil Edward, aquí hay mucha gente que le gustaría amar a Edward Cullen.

-ese es el punto, hermana. Que me ame a mí, no al dinero, y tiene que ser en un mes o me obligara a casarme con Ángela.

-bueno, hay que buscarte una novia ya! - en ese momento sonó el teléfono de su oficina, se acercó a este y contesto - Dime Jane... Ho! Sí, comunícamela... Hola Renata querida... Muy bien y tu como estas?... En que te puedo ayudar... Ahora mismo?... Está bien, pero solo para ti o para Isabella también?... Pues... - me miro un momento y sonrió - claro que si Renata, ahora mismo voy. - corto.

-que pasa Alice? Trabajo que hacer?

-sí, tengo que ayudar a mi cliente número uno. Necesita asesoría para una cena de beneficencia mañana.

-anda tranquila. Yo, veré que hago.

-tardare demasiado, Edward, acompáñame. Mientras yo ayudo a las chicas te podrás entretener con el hijo de Renata, es un chico muy loco y divertido.

-Alice, no creo que sea apropiado que lleves a tu hermano al trabajo

-Anda Edward! - bufo haciendo un puchero - no seas malito. No quiero dejarte solo. Además... - se quedó callada y pensó un momento - amm. Anda si? Anda conmigo. No te arrepentirás.

-bien - suspire resignado - te acompañare, pero si me siento incomodo me voy.

-vale hermanito. Yo misma te saco de allá sino te agrada. - empezó a saltar y me jalo del brazo directo al elevador - veras que te agradaran. Son excelentes personas.

Cuando ya teníamos 15 minutos en el auto, Alice aparco el auto frente a una gran casa. Una hermosa mansión al estilo victoriana. Cuando Alice estaba a punto de bajar la detuve.

-Alice - murmure.

-que pasa hermanito? - pregunto seria - ya te quieres ir?

-no, emmm. Aquí en Londres nadie me conoce como en Estados Unidos, muy pocos saben quién soy. Y si quiero buscar una novia lo mejor sería que nadie supiera quien soy, me estas entendiendo?

-sí, claro, te presentare como Anthony, mi AP.

-Tu asistente personal? En serio Alice? - pregunte enarcando una ceja algo divertido.

-tú decides hermanito, eres Edward, Anthony o un modisto gay famoso? - enarco una ceja divertida y yo jadee ante la impresión del ultimo nombre.

-bien! Soy Anthony, acabemos con esto. - ella se rio a carcajadas y se bajó del auto. Después de tocar el timbre varios segundos después abrió un chico, se veía bastante joven.

-hola Alec, buen día. Vengo a ver a Renata. - el chico le sonrió a Alice y asintió, con un gesto de manos nos dejó entrar.

-Pase señorita Cullen, espérela en la sala. Bienvenido señor. - saludo cortésmente.

-ho! Él es E... Anthony, mi asistente - yo asentí sonriendo y el hizo lo mismo pero frunciendo el ceño - mi otro asistente. - ahora si sonrió. Después de que estuvimos en la sala le pregunte.

-como que tu otro asistente?

-él, es el hermano de Jane, mi AP. - dijo sonriente, esperamos un rato hasta que apareció una señora, era muy hermosa, su cabello marrón rojizo, unos ojos verdes y un grandioso cuerpo como para tener unos cincuenta años.

-Alice querida, como estas? - la mujer se acercó y efusivamente la abrazo.

-Bien Renata, aquí estoy. Dime para que soy buena.

-Ya te dije que me dijeras Rene, Odio mi nombre completo. Y... - se detuvo y me miro - este hermoso chico quién es?

-él es Anthony, uno de mis asistentes. Está a disposición _"para lo que sea"_ \- recalco la frase - me trajo porque, mi manicura estaba fresca y no quería dañarlo.

-sería un ultraje querida. Mucho gusto Anthony - me tendió la mano dulcemente - eres muy apuesto. - no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Solo asentí y sonreí.

-ALICE! - escuche el grito de un hombre pero parecía una mole.

-EMMETT - ella se acercó a él y este la abrazo dándole vueltas por el aire.

-así que viniste a vestirnos, he? Seré muy exigente esta vez - se rio a carcajadas.

-hare lo que pueda - se soltó de él y el grandote me miro - Emmett, él es Anthony, mi AP. Él, se encargara de vestirte - yo abrí los ojos sorprendidos igual que él.

-en serio? - susurre yo y Alice sonriendo asintió.

-no eres Gay o si amigo? - me pregunto Emmett con algo de preocupación.

-No, no lo soy. Tengo mucho tiempo conociendo a Alice se bastante sobre el tema. - sonreí tranquilamente.

-bien, mientras no intentes violarme, estará bien.

-tranquilo, eso no sucederá! - afirme, jamás tocaría a ningún hombre en mi vida.

-Bien, mejor me voy contigo Rene, empecemos - cuando Alice estaba por irse se acercó a mí y susurro - tu puedes, es una simple beneficencia, sabes que vestir, hazlo lucir bien - me dio un palmadita en el hombro y se fue.

-bien mi amigo que no es Gay, vamos a mi habitación - me dijo Emmett riendo, trague seco y subí detrás de él. En serio podía dar miedo, a pesar de que parecía un niño en cuerpo de adulto.

Que decir que la casa era maravillosa, blanco, dorado y plateado en pequeños detalles. Una mansión que sería el sueño de Esme si la viera, pase a la habitación de Emmett y me sorprendí al ver un librero repleto de video juegos.

-creo que te gustan los video juegos - murmure sonriendo.

-pues, si! Son mi pasión. - sonrió abiertamente - a ti no te gustan?

-sí, pero no a este nivel. Prefiero más los libros - me encogí de hombros - donde está tu armario?

-ahí - señalo una gran puerta sentándose en la cama - creo que te llevarías mejor con mi hermana, a ella también le gustan los libros, creo que más que los hombres.

Me metí en el armario y empecé a rebuscar entre toda la ropa que tenía, muchos jeans y deportivos. "Bingo" la ropa de etiqueta, rebusque entre muchos trajes, "valla para ser hombre tiene mucha ropa" empecé a sacar varios trajes para combinar mientras seguía la conversación.

-entonces tu hermana debe ser fea! Y disculpa que lo diga, a menos que aun sea una pre púber - entraba y salía del armario con varios trajes.

-pues... No. Tiene 28 años. Y no la considero fea, aunque es mi hermana tiene muchos pretendientes. Le han roto mucho el corazón, por eso se aferra a los libros - murmuro un poco triste.

-lo siento! - susurre y el me miro con fundido - digo, a nadie le gustaría ver a su hermana triste, si a Alice le pasara algo...

-espera! Alice? Es tu hermana? - pregunto asombrado. _"Mierda! Hablaste mucho Cullen"_ piensa rápido.

-NO!, ya te dije tengo tiempo conociéndola y es como una hermana para mí. Sería terrible verla sufrir. Le partiría la cara a cualquiera que le haga mal.

-sí, yo hice lo mismo - susurro mirando al piso

-hiciste qué? - lo mire serio

-le partí la cara a muchos. Yo quiero mucho a mi hermanita y haría lo que fuera por ella.

-EMETT - se escuchó un grito histérico desde el pasillo. - TE VOY A MATAR

-mierda! La quiero mucho pero ahora si me matara - dijo asustado y corrió a esconderse en el armario - no estoy! - susurro.

Sentí como abrían la puerta abruptamente, una chica totalmente histérica y furiosa. Me quede estático cuando la vi. Era muy hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Venia vestida con ropa del tenis, una mini falda y camisa corta puma en color azul y negro con deportivos a juego. Su cabello en una coleta larga y se veía algo cansada y sudada _"completamente hermosa y sexy"_ creo que empezare a ver los partidos de tenis.

La chica se acercó a mí con furia en sus ojos chocolates y me agarro por el cuello de mi camisa jalándome hacia abajo quedando frente a frente con ella. Olía tan delicioso "concéntrate Edward"

-Donde esta Emmett? - murmuro seria, yo solo negué con la cabeza, ella entrecerró los ojos y me soltó poco a poco - quién eres?

-soy. Amm - trague seco, esta chica sí que sabía intimidar - soy E...Anthony, vengo con Alice. Estoy ayudándola con lo de la ropa para la beneficencia.

-bien - susurro mirándome fijamente - si vez a Emmett dile que hoy muere, si? - hablo dulcemente _"en serio esta chica es bipolar."_

-claro, le digo - susurre y ella salió de la habitación. Al ratico Emmett salió del armario y paso llave a la puerta de la habitación. - que le hiciste Emmett? - sonreí al verlo algo asustado.

-digamos que... Accidentalmente choque su auto, después de mancharlo con pintura del paintball por llevarlo al juego y... Le dañe su iPad.

-valla! Hasta así te mato yo - murmure sorprendido - es medio bipolar ella. Y bastante ruda para su tamaño. - _"aparte de malditamente sexy"_ pensé.

-sí, es rara a veces y me da miedo. Es cinta negra en Karate y Judo. Así que, cuidadito con ella.

-bien, dejemos a tu hermana en segundo plano, mira las combinaciones - le enseñe los trajes y silbo impresionado - para diferentes estilos. Gala, muy de gente rica, de creídos, de gente pomposa, si quieres ser el centro de atención, si quieres...

-ese - me corto señalando el traje verde - me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-a ver empezado por ahí amigo. Bien. Te dejare los demás ya combinados. Podrás usarlo cuando quieras en la ocasión que quieras.

-gracias broh! Me agradas, mama y Alice tardaran mucho. Jugamos en el playroom un rato?

-Claro! - bajamos hasta una gran habitación que estaba debajo de las escales con muchos video juegos, maquinitas, una pantalla gigante, un gran estéreo y muchos muebles y dispensadores de golosinas - sí que te gustan los juegos he?

-sí, aquí solía jugar con Bella, antes de que se volviera amargada.

-Bella? - pregunte confundido.

-ho sí! Mi hermana Isabella. Le decimos Bella. De cariño.

-Bella! - susurre - suena Italiano.

-sí, somos italianos pero cuando Bella cumplió 10 años mudamos acá, el trabajo de papa lo ameritaba.

-ho! Que haremos? - decidí cambiar el tema, hablar de su hermana era interesante pero las preguntas que tenía sobre ella, pues, preguntárselas a Emmett, sería demasiado bizarro.

-tú decides, mama dice que el invitado tiene la voluntad, aunque no lo creo porque es mi casa. Pero me agradas. - me reí ante las palabras de Emmett. Parecía un pequeño de trece años hablando.

-ammm - vi todos los juegos, en realidad ninguno llamaba mi atención excepto uno - aquel. - señale el hockey de mesa.

-Vale. Soy bueno pero nunca le he ganado a Bella, es su favorito.

-pues, este era mi favorito también - pasamos alrededor de media hora jugando, de ocho juegos le gane siete y gano uno porque perdí a propósito, los pucheros que hacia me decían que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Estábamos tan entretenidos riendo que no nos dimos cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la fiera de Isabella en pijama y que hermosa pijama que tenía. Un short que tapaba justo lo necesario con una pequeña blusa en colores negro y morado.

-hola, hermanito - murmuro en tono malvado.

, hermanita linda, hola! - la voz le salía entrecortada y se veía asustado.

-creo que es hora de ajustar cuentas, no crees? - pregunto de manera dulce y sonriendo. Se veía malvada y sexi.

-lo, lo siento Belli, te. Te juro que... Te pagare todo - la miraba cada vez más asustado mientras Isabella se acercaba acechándolo _"ac_ _é_ _chame cuando quieras"_ pensó mi subconsciente pervertido.

-podrías dejarnos un momento a solas, Anthony? - pregunto ella con voz tierna y dulce. _"Dios, m_ _á_ _tame las veces que quieras"_

-Claro, yo...

-NO! - grito Emmett - Anthony se queda. Sera testigo de mi muerte - me miro asustado y yo sonreí - Broh! Ahora eres el testigo, dile a mamá y papá que los amo y... Te heredo mis video juegos.

-creo que están exagerando ambos - interrumpí metiéndome en el medio - no son ningunos niños, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. - ambos me miraron esperando a que prosiguiera. - un trueque.

-Excelente idea! - exclamo Isabella.

-qué es eso? - pregunto Emmett

-tu solo di que sí hermanito. Si no quieres morir - murmuro sonriendo, Emmett enseguida asintió.

-bien, el trueque va de un intercambio. Como en este caso, Emmett. Dañaste las pertenencias de Isabella - la mire y ella me miro sonriendo - intercambiaran las cosas dañadas.

-QUE? - grito Emmett

-SIII. - grito Isabella.

-Mi jeep, mi iPad y mis armas de paintball por las de ella? - pregunto indignado, yo asentí y Bella sonrió - no es justo. Amigo, ya me caes mal, te desheredo - refunfuño cruzándose de brazos - además, dañara mis cosas por venganza.

-no lo hará! - dije y Bella me miro mal - si lo haces Emmett no te devolverá tus cosas reparadas o nuevas. Cuando Emmett las repare volverán a intercambiar pertenencias. De lo contrario - mire a Bella - si dañas sus pertenencias, te quedaras con ellas y sin reparación de las tuyas.

-ahora si me agradas, estas heredado nuevamente - sonrió Emmett

-bien - bufo Bella - te salvaste por ahora Emmett, pero vendrán muchas más, ya verás. - resoplo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-Gracias amigo. Me salvaste de una paliza. Hey! -exclamo mirándome - quieres ir a la gala de beneficencia? Habrá mucha gente aburrida y me fastidia estar allá.

-no creo que sea prudente, no soy invitado _\- "y no quiero que me reconozcan, joder"_

-yo te invito! - exclamo feliz - la gala es de mi padre, la organizo mamá, así que yo te invito.

-está bien - murmure resignado.

-vale, te paso buscando por tu casa y vamos, igual tengo que buscar a Alice - mierda! No tengo casa aquí! Donde vivo?

-hemmm, yo me estoy quedando en casa de Alice mientras busco un lugar donde vivir. Ya sabes, la crisis, no hay dinero, un lugar estable - el me miro frunciendo el ceño y negó.

-no, en realidad no lo sé. Pero bien, pasare por la casa de Alice a las ocho. Tendrás que ser la pareja del troll de mi hermana porque yo ni loco, me quedare con Alice esta vez.

-bien - en ese momento vimos que entraron Rene y Alice al playroom.

-aquí están! Te dije que estarían aquí - exclamo Rene sonriendo.

-Vamos E... Anthony hora de irnos. Nos veremos mañana en la gala chicos. Adiós - Alice se despidió de Rene y de Emmett y luego lo hice yo.

-hasta mañana Broh! Gracias por lo de hoy - asentí sonriendo y cuando íbamos llegando a la puerta venia Bella entrando.

-Ho, Bella. Aquí estas! Espero que te haya gustado el vestido. Ho! Y él es...

-Anthony - completo ella sonriéndome - ya nos conocimos.

-ho qué bien! Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana Bells - se dieron dos besos de mejilla y Alice salió adelante.

-Hasta pronto Isabella - susurre mirándola fijamente.

-Dime Bella, por favor - murmuro sonrojándose - y gracias por lo del trueque -se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. - **_A presto, tesoro_** \- susurro en un delicado italiano.

- ** _Ci vediamo domani, Bella Carino_** \- susurre en perfecto italiano en su oído y sentí como se estremeció en sorpresa. Deje un dulce beso en la base de su oreja y salí.

Bella era una chica deslumbrante, muy sexy, enérgica y para qué negarlo, me gustaba. El punto era que ella se enamorara de mí siendo pobre. Le gustare?

No quería ir a esa gala. Ahí asistiría mucha gente de alcurnia, alguien me reconocería. Y lo menos que quiero es encontrarme una novia plástica de sociedad. "Bella también es de sociedad" dijo mi subconsciente. Si! Pero ella no se ve plástica ni presumida como las demás.

-EDWARD! - escuche el grito de Alice.

-He? Que? Que pasó enana? - la mire algo aturdido.

-te pregunte, que, que vas a hacer mañana! Es la gala. En qué mundo estas? - reclamo histérica, creo que tenía ratos hablándome.

-Emmett me invito - le dije como si nada, ella freno abruptamente y me miró.

-Estás loco Edd? Te reconocerán. - bramo volviendo a conducir.

-tranquila Alice, no buscare novia ahí. Demasiadas locas buscando un pretendiente con dinero.

-bien, entonces tenemos que arreglarnos bien. Quiero impresionar a Alguien en especial. - pensó un momento y en el semáforo me miro - como iras? Te llevaras mi auto? Emmett pasara por mí.

-pasara por los dos - respondí viendo al frente – arranca, pequeña, está en verde... Le dije que me estaba quedando contigo hasta conseguir una casa. Soy pobre! Ya sabes.

-bien, entonces iremos con Emmett. Pasemos por la empresa por tus maletas y vallamos a casa.

 **000000000000000000000**

 _bien, eso fue todo._

 _merezco Rw?_

 _gracias por leer, volveré lo mas prontito posible :)_

 _besos_

 _PsicodElii_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia es solo mia._

 _de antemano quería disculparme por el enorme retraso, se que no tengo perdón_ _pero como sabrán_ _que en mi ultimo capitulo les dije que estaba embarazada y era riesgos... bueno, se me complicó mucho mas y me fue imposible volver. pero ahora estoy aqui, mi bebé ya tiene cuatro meses y es todo un bombón._

 _no quiero dejar mis historias a medias asi que voy a empezar a escribir nuevamente, tenganme paciencia pero aquí_ _estoy. Gracias por leer._

 **00000000**

 **0000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **La casa de Alice era otra mansi** **ó** **n. Era de dos plantas, con un inmenso jard** **í** **n, aparcadero para m** **á** **s de 50 autos, una enorme piscina con patio de fiesta y unas 10 habitaciones.**

 **-Alice? - ella me miro cuando entramos a la casa - vives sola o con la mitad de Londres?**

 **-no seas payaso, lo que gano en la empresa me da para mis lujos. Ven - subimos las escaleras y hab** **í** **as varias puertas en el pasillo - esta es mi habitaci** **ó** **n, aquel es el ba** **ñ** **o, y esta ser** **á** **tu habitaci** **ó** **n, la prepare especialmente para ti, sab** **í** **a que alg** **ú** **n d** **í** **a vendr** **í** **as a verme.**

 **-Gracias peque** **ñ** **a - la abrace y le di un beso en la frente, la habitaci** **ó** **n era magnifica, toda de blanco, una enorme cama de dos plazas vestida con cobertores negros, un gran librero con una colecci** **ó** **n entera de manuscritos originales de historia brit** **á** **nica. Una gran tv de 60" dos muebles adornando el gran ventanal que daba vista al gran patio y un piano negro de cola en la esquina.**

 **-sab** **í** **a que te gustar** **í** **a grandote. Ahora a comer para dormir, ma** **ñ** **ana ser** **á** **un excelente d** **í** **a. - deje las maletas al lado de la cama y baje con Alice a la gran cocina. - Amelia,** **é** **l es Edward, mi hermano, se quedara aqu** **í** **un tiempo ok? - le dijo Alice a una chica menuda de cabello negro y linda sonrisa.**

 **-si se** **ñ** **orita, bienvenido se** **ñ** **or Cullen, algo para comer?**

 **-si Mia. Unos s** **á** **ndwich estar** **í** **an bien, no hemos comido hoy - me miro enarcando una ceja - nada de comida pesada hermanito.**

 **-bien Alice - despu** **é** **s de comer dos s** **á** **ndwich cada uno nos fuimos a la cama, en realidad hab** **í** **a sido un d** **í** **a bastante agotador y estaba bastante cansado.**

 **Una ducha caliente, mi pijama y acostarme a dormir. A pesar de estar bastante cansado no pude pegar el ojo hasta pasadas dos horas puesto que en mi mente solo estaban Bella, sus ojos y sus hermosas palabras italianas.**

 **Hab** **í** **a pasado toda la ma** **ñ** **ana dormido, s** **í** **que estaba cansado. Me levante y aun en pijama baje a la cocina. Esperaba que estuviera Alice en la casa pero, me equivoque.**

 **-Buenos D** **í** **as Amelia - salude a la chica que se encontraba en la cocina**

 **-ho! Se** **ñ** **or Cullen, querr** **á** **decir buenas tardes. Ya son casi las dos de la tarde - mire a la chica impresionado y luego mire el reloj en la pared, naturalmente despertaba temprano.**

 **-valla. Pens** **é** **que era un poco m** **á** **s temprano - murmure.**

 **-no se preocupe, quiere algo para comer? La se** **ñ** **orita Alice no llegara hasta pasadas las 5.**

 **-si por favor, tengo mucha hambre.**

 **-que le gustar** **í** **a almorzar se** **ñ** **or?**

 **-lo que quieras Amelia. Ir** **é** **a darme una ducha y bajare en un rato - ella asinti** **ó** **sonriendo y sub** **í** **, era extra** **ñ** **o conversar con una chica que no se me est** **é** **insinuando a cada momento. Estar** **é** **perdiendo mi encanto?**

 **Despu** **é** **s de mi gran almuerzo pase la tarde recostado en el sof** **á** **viendo la tv, me sent** **í** **a bastante aburrido, pero era normal. Yo trabajaba diariamente, nunca descansaba. Se sent** **í** **a extra** **ñ** **o pasar el d** **í** **a tumbado sin hacer nada.**

 **-Edward? - escuche la voz de Alice, mire el reloj y eran las 6:30 de la tarde "mierda, el tiempo pasa r** **á** **pido cuando no haces nada"**

 **-en la sala Alice - grite, estaba bastante c** **ó** **modo.**

 **-Edward Anthony Cullen, como es que no te estas arreglando aun? A parte de que sal** **í** **tarde sigues echado en el sof** **á** **\- me peleo mientras caminaba por la sala.**

 **-tranquila Alice, a diferencia de ti, yo me visto r** **á** **pido. - me burle sonriendo y ella buf** **ó** **.**

 **-vamos, arriba, hora de arreglarse. Si me necesitas estar** **é** **en el segundo piso.**

 **-que hay en el segundo piso? - pregunte confundido, ella no me hab** **í** **a ense** **ñ** **ado ese lugar.**

 **-ah** **í** **es donde est** **á** **mi** ** _"vestidor"_** **tengo una pasarela con toda mi ropa, - rod** **é** **los ojos** ** _"t_** _ **í**_ ** _pico de Alice, no?"_** **Mama nunca le dejo tener una pasarela en casa. - toma - me tendi** **ó** **una bolsa marca Cullen**

 **-que es esto? - le pregunte mientras segu** **í** **amos caminando**

 **-son varios trajes, tu sabes vestir para estas ocasiones. Elije bien, nos vemos en un rato - y sin m** **á** **s dej** **á** **ndome en la puerta de la habitaci** **ó** **n subi** **ó** **al segundo piso.**

 **Entre a la habitaci** **ó** **n, me di una larga ducha con m** **ú** **sica relajante y casi me quedo dormido, despu** **é** **s del ba** **ñ** **o saque los diferentes trajes,** ** _"estilo Cullen"_** **pens** **é** **con sarcasmo. Hab** **í** **a un traje verde que si no supiera que Emmett vestir** **í** **a as** **í** **me lo pondr** **í** **a.**

 **Un traje marr** **ó** **n, uno gris, uno negro satinado y uno negro de dos botones con la corbata blanca.** ** _"Este es"_** **pens** **é** **haciendo una mueca, no es muy mi estilo y no puedo aparecer siendo Edward Cullen. Los que me conocen saben lo exc** **é** **ntrico que puedo ser con los trajes.**

 **-ANTHONY! - escuche el grito de un hombre, sal** **í** **r** **á** **pidamente de la habitaci** **ó** **n escaleras abajo y me encontr** **é** **con Emmett - Hey amigo, por qu** **é** **corres? - se burl** **ó** **ri** **é** **ndose.**

 **-Emmett, me asustaste, pens** **é** **que le hab** **í** **a pasado algo a Alice - le murmure molesto.**

 **-es que nadie sal** **í** **a y Mia me dijo que se estaban vistiendo. Ten** **í** **a que llamarlos de alguna forma - se encogi** **ó** **de hombros y camino a la sala.**

 **-vale, yo ya estoy listo. Solo falta Alice - me sent** **é** **junto a** **é** **l.**

 **Esperamos alrededor de 15 minutos m** **á** **s hasta que Emmett se par** **ó** **frente a las escaleras y grito el nombre de Alice 4 veces.**

 **-YA, AQUÍ** **ESTOY - grito mientras bajaba. Mi hermana y sus modas, estaba muy hermosa. Un vestido rosa claro con escote. Adelante le llegaba hasta las rodillas y atr** **á** **s era largo hasta el piso. - Porque siempre me haces esto Emmett?**

 **-porque siempre me haces esperar - se encogi** **ó** **de hombros y sonri** **ó** **\- ahora vamos, que se nos hace tarde.**

 **Salimos junto con Emmett y vi que afuera estaba un mercedes negro muy hermoso. Alice se mont** **ó** **atr** **á** **s mientras que yo me monte de copiloto y Emmett manejando.**

 **-que paso con el auto de Isabella? - le pregunte ri** **é** **ndome.**

 **-no iba a llevar un auto feo, manchado y de ni** **ñ** **a a la beneficencia, adem** **á** **s, ella no me dejo tomar el m** **í** **o. Se lo llevo ella. - hizo un puchero y sigui** **ó** **conduciendo.**

 **-que le paso al auto de Bella? - pregunto Alice desde atr** **á** **s.**

 **-Emmett lo mancho de pintura, lo choco y le da** **ñ** **o el IPad - le conteste ri** **é** **ndome.**

 **-no es gracioso bro! Hasta que no arregle su carro Barbie no me devolver** **á** **a mi bebe.**

 **Varios minutos despu** **é** **s llegamos a un hotel, hab** **í** **a mucha gente, vallets recibiendo los autos, fot** **ó** **grafos, gente entrando y muchos autos. No me hab** **í** **a dado cuenta hasta que nos bajamos de en qu** **é** **hotel est** **á** **bamos**

 **"HOTEL MASEN"**

 **** **5 ESTRELLAS.**

 **-Alice - murmure mientras sonre** **í** **amos entrando al lugar. - no me dijiste que era en el hotel de la familia de mam** **á** **.**

 **-no sab** **í** **a que era aqu** **í** **\- murmuro entre dientes igual sonriendo para las c** **á** **maras. - ya sabes que ser** **á** **s reconocido. Por lo menos no buscaras novia aqu** **í** **.**

 **Entramos al gran sal** **ó** **n y podr** **í** **a decir que hab** **í** **a alrededor de 800 personas y todav** **í** **a no dejaban de entrar m** **á** **s y m** **á** **s invitados.**

 **Todo estaba lindo, decorado con telas doradas en el techo muchas flores blancas y centros de mesas dorados. Se ve** **í** **a bastante elegante** ** _"parecen los gustos de Esme"_** **pens** **é** **analizando todo.**

 **-Alice, Anthony que bueno que vinieron - Rene le dio dos besos a Alice y luego dos a m** **í** **\- sab** **í** **a que Emmett te invitar** **í** **a. - me dijo sonriendo - le ca** **í** **ste de maravilla al igual que a m** **í** **.**

 **-Rene, cari** **ñ** **o - escuche la voz de un hombre detr** **á** **s de ella**

 **-amor ven - lo llamo ella, el hombre acerco y la abrazo por la cintura - mira,** **é** **l es Anthony amigo de Alice y Emmett.**

 **-mucho gusto se** **ñ** **or Swan, Anthony - le salude con respeto, Alice no me hab** **í** **a dado el apellido de ellos pero al ver al hombre lo supe.** **É** **l, era un inversionista en la empresa Cullen.**

 **Mi padre maneja la miner** **í** **a. Tiene varias ferro mineras** **en todo el mundo y se asoci** **ó** **con Swan que maneja las mejores textileras del mundo para fabricar los uniformes adecuados aparte de que la esposa tiene una de las mejores empresas de decoraci** **ó** **n.**

 **Maldici** **ó** **n, ya s** **é** **de donde viene el estilo de decoraci** **ó** **n** ** _"Mam_** _ **á**_ **** ** _compra las revistas de esta mujer para decorar la casa cada mes"_**

 **-un placer muchacho, pero dime Charlie, te vez hermosa Alice. - me sonri** **ó** **a m** **í** **y luego a mi hermana. - cari** **ñ** **o sabes d** **ó** **nde anda Belli? - le pregunto a su esposa.**

 **-estaba esperando a Emmett en la entrada - le respondi** **ó** **a su esposo y luego nos mir** **ó** **\- y Emmett?**

 **Alice y yo nos vimos las caras, en realidad cuando entramos no nos percatamos de Emmett, en realidad no vi a donde se fue cuando bajamos del auto, pens** **é** **que ven** **í** **a detr** **á** **s de nosotros.**

 **-no lo s** **é** **Rene, ven** **í** **a con nosotros - respondi** **ó** **Alice confundida.**

 **-ho! All** **á** **est** **á** **, con Bella. Parece que hablando - dijo Rene se** **ñ** **alando detr** **á** **s de m** **í** **. Cuando me di vuelta venia Emmett con el** **á** **ngel m** **á** **s bello del mundo.**

 **Isabella se ve** **í** **a tan hermosa y tan malditamente sexi en ese vestido. Dios! Edward, estas en serios problemas. Ten** **í** **a un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta el piso. Un gran escote hasta la mitad de los senos, su cabello recogido en un mo** **ñ** **o despeinado donde peque** **ñ** **os mechones ca** **í** **an en su rostro.** ** _"Me enamore"_** **pens** **é** **est** **ú** **pidamente.**

 **-Mi ni** **ñ** **a, te vez hermosa. Pero por que no te viniste en la limosina conmigo y tu madre? - le pregunto su padre luego de abrazarla.**

 **-simplemente quer** **í** **a conducir pap** **á** **. - le dio un beso en la mejilla a** **é** **l, luego a su madre y despu** **é** **s a Alice - Hola Anthony - saludo dulcemente.**

 **-Bella - asent** **í** **a su saludo - estas muy hermosa - tome su mano y le di un suave beso en ella.**

 **-** ** _Grazie mille_** **\- murmuro enarcando una ceja. Esta chica quer** **í** **a matarme con su italiano.**

 **-Alice, bailamos? - pregunto Emmett despu** **é** **s de un rato de silencio. Yo simplemente no quer** **í** **a quitar mi mirada de la suya y creo que todos se dieron cuenta.**

 **-claro Emmett - Alice me dio un empujoncito al pasar por mi lado, cuando la mire me hizo se** **ñ** **as para que sacara a bailar a Bella. Bien! Hag** **á** **moslo.**

 **-Bella, bailar** **í** **as conmigo? - aun sus padres segu** **í** **an al lado, ella miro a sus padres y luego me mir** **ó** **a m** **í** **y sonri** **ó** **.**

 **-claro Anthony - me dio su mano nuevamente y la guie a la pista de baile.**

 **Pase una mano por su espalda y note que estaba tocando su piel. Wau! Su dulce y suave piel. El escote llegaba hasta su espalda baja.** ** _"Esta chica quiere matarme"_** **suspire pesadamente mientras tomaba su mano izquierda con mi derecha.**

 **Al ritmo del vals bailamos un rato. Simplemente sentir su piel me causaba una sensaci** **ó** **n incre** **í** **ble. Quer** **í** **a seguirla tocando, acariciarla. Sent** **í** **a corrientes por todo el cuerpo, me sent** **í** **a inquieto. Simplemente quer** **í** **a salir de all** **í** **con ella a rastras.**

 **Las palabras sobraban, simplemente la m** **ú** **sica nos conectaba. Su mirada se cruzaba con la m** **í** **a de vez en cuando y solo pod** **í** **a sentir la intensidad de esta al mirarme. Ver sus labios entreabiertos me daba miles de ideas pervertidas.** ** _"No puedo con esto"_**

 **Ver su cuerpo movi** **é** **ndose al ritmo de la suave balada, pegado al m** **í** **o, simplemente separados por dos capaz de tela hac** **í** **a que todo se despertara en m** **í** **.** ** _"Esta chica definitivamente tiene todo lo que quiero"_**

 **La m** **ú** **sica ces** **ó** **y dio paso a los aplausos de todos en el lugar. Tome su brazo y mirando entre la multitud vi a Emmett y a Alice, as** **í** **que me encamine a donde estaban ellos. Me di cuenta que ten** **í** **an una mesa reservada para ellos.**

 **-Hola chicos - les salude dejando a Bella en una silla junto a m** **í** **.**

 **-valla, si la m** **ú** **sica no hubiera parado no dejan de bailar - comento Alice mir** **á** **ndome sonriendo.**

 **-si hermanita, y eso que no te gusta bailar - se burl** **ó** **Emmett. Yo enarque una ceja y la mire.**

 **-no me gusta bailar con gente que no sabe hacerlo. Pero Anthony s** **í** **que sabe - ella me sonri** **ó** **, le devolv** **í** **la sonrisa y ella se sonrojo.**

 **-ah** **í** **est** **á** **! Ah** **í** **est** **á** **\- Alice saltaba en su silla mirando hacia la multitud.**

 **-quien duende? - pregunte confundido y sonriendo.**

 **-Jasper.! - exclamo sonriendo efusivamente - con el quiero bailar. - hizo un puchero y miro a Emmett - t** **ú** **lo conoces, pres** **é** **ntamelo. - Emmett hizo una mueca y bufo.**

 **-bien, te lo presentare, pero no prometo nada! Siempre anda con la rubia. Creo que es su novia. - ambos se levantaron y fueron con** **é** **l.**

 **Me sorprend** **í** **al ver que luego de unos minutos Alice se fue a bailar con el tal Jasper y Emmett se qued** **ó** **con una sonrisa de satisfacci** **ó** **n junto a una rubia despampanante.**

 **-Te gusta? - pregunto Bella suavemente pero en un tono frio**

 **-quien? - le mire confundido.**

 **-la rubia! - exclamo bajito - todos los hombres quieren una as** **í** **. Rubia, hermosa, despampanante y que robe la atenci** **ó** **n de todos - bufo mirando hacia la mesa y cruzando sus brazos.**

 **-sinceramente, no me gustan rubias - ella frunci** **ó** **en ce** **ñ** **o y pude ver que esbozo una peque** **ñ** **a sonrisa aun sin mirarme - tuve una mala experiencia con las rubias.**

 **-en serio? - esta vez s** **í** **me mir** **ó** **, yo solo asent** **í** **.**

 **-no s** **é** **si todas ser** **á** **n as** **í** **pero... Una vez sal** **í** **con una rubia y era bastante tonta. Luego tuve una relaci** **ó** **n con otra y mi madre pens** **ó** **que ser** **í** **a genial que nos cas** **á** **ramos pero... No sab** **í** **a ni pronuncia la palabra** ** _"pudorosa"..._** **mucho menos ponerla en acción**

 **-s** **í** **, son bastante tontas - murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

 **-me gustan m** **á** **s... Casta** **ñ** **as. - susurre y vi que se sonrojo - y cuando se sonrojan me gustan m** **á** **s.**

 **-yo... - en ese momento se acerc** **ó** **Rene.**

 **-Anthony, Emmett necesita tu ayuda. Est** **á** **en el ba** **ñ** **o de caballeros - me dijo en tono de disculpa.**

 **-bien - me levante y mire a Bella - disc** **ú** **lpame un momento. Ahora vuelvo - camine r** **á** **pidamente hasta el ba** **ñ** **o de hombres encontr** **á** **ndome con Emmett vi** **é** **ndose en el espejo. - que paso Emmett?**

 **-Bro! Aqu** **í** **estas! - se acerc** **ó** **r** **á** **pidamente agarr** **á** **ndome por los hombros - tengo un problema.**

 **-que paso Emmett? - lo mire confundido**

 **-Hermano, me enamore! - suspiro dram** **á** **ticamente**

 **-eso es todo? - me burle - pens** **é** **que ser** **í** **a algo grave.**

 **-Es grave. Sabes el chico que baila con Alice?**

 **-aja! Jasper no?**

 **-s** **í** **, que ven** **í** **a con la rubia. Bueno, la rubia es su hermana. Y me gusta.**

 **-y qu** **é** **problema hay en eso?**

 **-bueno que... No s** **é** **qu** **é** **hacer para decirle que me gusta. Nunca he tenido una novia, solo... Chicas!**

 **-Emmett, no crees que es muy pronto para dec** **í** **rselo? Inv** **í** **tala a salir, a cenar, a pasear. Si te gusta en serio. S** **á** **cala a pasear de d** **í** **a, nada de discos y antros. Lugares normales.**

 **-t** **ú** **crees? Y... Y sino le gusto? Y si me dice que no? Y si me rechaza? Y si...**

 **-Emmett - le call** **é** **\- sino lo intentas no lo sabr** **á** **s.**

 **-ok - respiro varias veces y sonri** **ó** **\- gracias bro. - me abrazo r** **á** **pidamente y sali** **ó** **. Negu** **é** **sonriendo y sal** **í** **de nuevo a encontrarme con Isabella pero me lleve una gran decepci** **ó** **n al no verla en la mesa** ** _"pensabas que esperar_** _ **í**_ ** _a por ti?"_** **Se burl** **ó** **mi conciencia.**

 **Mire a mi alrededor pero no la ve** **í** **a. Rene estaba con Charlie, Alice con el rubio, Emmett con la rubia y... Ya la vi! Mir** **é** **a Bella en la pista de baile con un tipo rubio.**

 **-hola - escuche la voz de una mujer cerca de m** **í** **, me di vuelta y mire a una despampanante pelirroja a mi lado en un muy sexi vestido negro.**

 **-hola - le salude con cortes** **í** **a mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba Bella.**

 **-te gusta mucho he? - frunc** **í** **el ce** **ñ** **o y la mire - Isabella, te gusta. - afirm** **ó** **\- se nota. Desde que estuviste bailando con ella.**

 **-no creo que ella me corresponda - murmure - no soy de su clase social.**

 **-Isabella es mi amiga, y te digo que a ella no le importa la clase social. Lo que pasa es que a ella le han roto mucho el coraz** **ó** **n y no es f** **á** **cil que se enamore.**

 **-tan malo fue? - pregunte serio y ella asinti** **ó**

 **-muy malo. Jur** **ó** **jam** **á** **s volverse a enamorar. Pero s** **é** **que ella necesita de alguien que la quiera no solo por lo que tiene sino por lo que es. Y se ve que t** **ú** **la quieres.**

 **-apenas la conozco pero, si me gusta. - la mire y ella sonri** **ó** **\- no quiero hacerle da** **ñ** **o, es una mujer muy hermosa como para sufrir.**

 **-disculpen - escuchamos un carraspeo detr** **á** **s de nosotros y cuando nos dimos vuelta vi a Bella y al rubio - ocupados? - pregunto ella fr** **í** **amente. Mira a la pelirroja y ella sonri** **ó** **burlonamente.**

 **-no, en realidad no Bella. Bastante aburridos - El rubio le hizo un gesto y ella se acerc** **ó** **a el - un placer hablar contigo hammm...**

 **-Anthony, me llamo Anthony - le sonre** **í** **.**

 **-mucho gusto Anthony, soy Victoria y** **é** **l es James - el tipo asinti** **ó** **serio hacia m** **í** **y le imite - vamos amor, vamos a bailar.**

 **-te gustan pelirrojas, he? - afirmo con desd** **é** **n par** **á** **ndose a mi lado. Me acerque un poco a ella y le susurre al o** **í** **do**

 **-ya te dije como me gustan, y cr** **é** **eme, las pelirrojas tampoco est** **á** **n en mi lista. - not** **é** **como se estremeci** **ó** **un poco y se sonrojo.**

 **La velada paso sin mucho contratiempo. Se hicieron varias subastas de viajes, casas y autos, se subastaron regalos y bailes y se vendi** **ó** **mucha comida. Me sent** **í** **a bastante cansado y quer** **í** **a irme a casa.**

 **La familia Swan recaudo m** **á** **s de 5 millones de d** **ó** **lares para la caridad, fue una gran impresi** **ó** **n, l** **á** **stima que soy pobre y no pude aportar, pero luego lo hare. Me impresiono el ver que nadie me reconoci** **ó** **en la fiesta, y si alguien lo hizo ni me nombro ni me saludo.**

 **Isabella y yo nos encontr** **á** **bamos sentados en la mesa charlando de trivialidades. La velada fue todo un** **é** **xito y me encanto ver que ella rechazo muchos bailes con diferentes hombres solo por quedarse conmigo.**

 **-Anthony - escuche la voz de Alice, Bella y yo nos giramos y la vimos con el rubio - te presento a Jasper Hale Whitlock. Jasper** **é** **l es Anthony mi mejor amigo.**

 **-mucho gusto mejor amigo de Alice. - me tendi** **ó** **la mano y lo salude - BelliBells - se acerc** **ó** **a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Jazzi, hola - al parecer estos ya se conoc** **í** **an.**

 **-Jasper me llevara a casa y Emmett se fue hace media hora con la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie. Vienes con nosotros?**

 **-No! - exclamo Bella y yo sonre** **í** **\- tranquila Alice, yo lo llevare, cargo el Jeep de Emmett.**

 **-vale, nos vemos en casa Anthony. Adi** **ó** **s Bella. Cu** **í** **dense - nos despedimos con la mano y salieron del sal** **ó** **n. Ya quedaban pocas personas y eran porque segu** **í** **an bailando algo ebrios o sentados conversando como Bella y yo.**

 **-te parece si nos vamos? Ya es bastante tarde - murmuro Bella.**

 **-s** **í** **, es buena idea. - le tome del brazo y salimos a la entrada, ya hab** **í** **a un vallet esper** **á** **ndonos con las llaves del auto.**

 **-me siento muy cansada - susurro Bella.**

 **-quieres que conduzca? Estas casi dormida - ella solo asinti** **ó** **recost** **á** **ndose de mi brazo. La sub** **í** **al asiento del copiloto y le puse el cintur** **ó** **n. Rodee el auto y me sub** **í** **.**

 **Empec** **é** **a conducir por las calles solitarias de Londres, todo se ve** **í** **a tranquilo y en paz. Bella se hab** **í** **a quedado dormida. Definitivamente la llevar** **í** **a a ella, luego ver** **í** **a como regresaba a la casa de Alice.**

 **Llegu** **é** **a la mansi** **ó** **n Swan unos 10 minutos despu** **é** **s. Vi que Bella aun segu** **í** **a dormida. Me baj** **é** **del auto y toque el timbre, me devolv** **í** **al auto y saque a Isabella cargada.**

 **-Ho mi Dios, que le paso? - exclamo Rene en la puerta junto con Charlie.**

 **-Nada, solo se qued** **ó** **dormida. Me iba a llevar pero prefer** **í** **traerla a ella, no fuera que tuviera un accidente. - le dije mientras entraba con ella.**

 **-ho, gracias cari** **ñ** **o - dijo Rene - ven, s** **í** **gueme. Ll** **é** **vala a su habitaci** **ó** **n.- segu** **í** **a Rene escaleras arriba y dos puertas m** **á** **s all** **á** **estaba su habitaci** **ó** **n.**

 **-** ** _Sogni d'oro principessa_** **\- susurre en su o** **í** **do cuando la deje acostada.**

 **-como te iras muchacho? - pregunto Charlie cuando me guiaron escaleras abajo.**

 **-no s** **é** **, buscare un taxi o...**

 **-nada de eso - dijo serio - ll** **é** **vate el auto de Emmett, puedes traerlo ma** **ñ** **ana.**

 **-creo que ser** **í** **a una imprudencia se** **ñ** **or Swan - le dije serio. Como pod** **í** **an confiar en alguien que acaban de conocer.**

 **-tonter** **í** **as muchacho. Emmett te adora al igual que Bella, y eres el mejor amigo de Alice. Por ende eres bienvenido en nuestra casa como uno m** **á** **s de nosotros y dime Charlie.**

 **-est** **á** **bien, Charlie. Gracias. La traer** **é** **ma** **ñ** **ana temprano.**

 **-ho, no! Eso no. Los chicos no se levantan hasta las 11 despu** **é** **s de una fiesta. - dijo Rene sonriendo.**

 **-Porque no vienes al medio d** **í** **a, ven a almorzar con nosotros - cuando iba a replicar levanto la mano - y no acepto un no. Te esperamos ma** **ñ** **ana a las 12 en punto, ok?**

 **-si se** **ñ** **or... Digo, Charlie. Hasta ma** **ñ** **ana - me desped** **í** **de ellos y me fui en el Jeep de Emmett hasta la casa de Alice. Definitivamente hab** **í** **a sido una gran noche y porque no admitirlo me enamore de Bella.**

 **00000000000000000**

 **000000**

 **0**

 **Bien... eso fue todo por esta noche, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **algun comentario? algo? haganmelo saber...**

 **hasta el proximo capitulo...**

 **nos leemos pronto.**

 **besos...**

 **bye!**


End file.
